Known beverage mixing systems exist for mixing, for example, water with powder. One example of such a known beverage mixing system is a blender. When using a blender to mix beverages, typically, the blending container and blade therein is washed/rinsed between drinks. Another example of a known beverage mixing system uses a plastic pod with beverage material to be mixed therein and passes a stream of hot water through the pod and out an aperture created in the bottom of the pod, thereby mixing the beverage. With respect to certain nutraceutical beverages, these known beverage mixing systems, and others, have significant drawbacks. Specifically, because some nutraceutical beverages can include pharmaceuticals therein, these known systems would have to be thoroughly cleaned between mixing one drink to the next to avoid cross contamination of the pharmaceuticals therein. The present disclosure is directed toward solving these and other problems.